Diabolo Menthe
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Barcelona, 2000 ans après Jésus Christ. Cobb boit une bière, il cherche son futur associé. Pre-Movie.


**Hello !**

Vous n'imaginez pas quel soulagement ce sera de poster cet OS. Ca fait juste quelque chose comme 3 mois que je l'ai sous le coude.

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'est à moi. Je fais juste mumuse comme je peux. _

**Enjoy' !**

**

* * *

**

**Diabolo Menthe :**

Barcelona. Deux mille ans après Jésus Christ. Cobb posa une paire de lunettes de soleil sur son nez, défit le premier bouton de sa chemise et mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean. A la sortie de l'aéroport, il héla un taxi et observa discrètement les alentours.

Il était un peu plus de midi, et, en plein été, les touristes se pressaient dans la bonne humeur, sous le soleil écrasant d'Espagne. Personne ne semblait lui porter attention, aussi monta-t-il dans le taxi sans s'inquiéter. Le chauffeur était un jeune homme à l'air énergique, qui mâchait frénétiquement un chewing-gum. Cobb lui indiqua l'adresse à laquelle il voulait se rendre, et se cala tranquillement au fond de la banquette arrière du véhicule.

Il n'avait aucun bagage avec lui. Si tout se passait bien, il ne passerait que quelques heures dans la ville avant de s'envoler pour Londres. Et il n'y avait aucune raison que quoi que ce fût dégénérât. Dom avait déjà son billet de retour. Il était plutôt satisfait de la façon dont se déroulaient les choses. Lorsqu'il avait parlé à Miles de l'éventualité de prendre un associé, un nom bien précis avait immédiatement surgi. Ou plutôt un prénom, banal et anglais. Miles lui avait assuré qu'il avait un énorme potentiel, mais Dom restait sceptique : ce n'était pas un homme, c'était un gamin. Il n'avait pas plus de vingt ans. Cobb, lui, en avait presque trente. Même si, d'après les rumeurs, ce garçon était fabuleux - le meilleur, certains murmuraient – lui doutait : pouvait-on faire confiance à un être aussi insaisissable ? Il avait voyagé à travers le monde pendant des mois avant d'arriver à le localiser avec un minimum de précision. Cet homme était aussi volatile, changeant, imprévisible et invisible que le vent. Il effaçait ses traces derrière lui. Dom arrivait dans une ville, mais il était déjà trop tard. Ou alors, on lui disait qu'il n'était jamais venu, qu'il fallait plutôt tenter d'aller le trouver plus au Nord, ou plus à l'Est. Néanmoins, Dominic Cobb était un nom respecté dans la profession, ce qui lui permit finalement d'avoir une information exacte. Cet homme était introuvable, mais pas son employeur. Il l'avait dont retrouvé, et ensuite pris un billet d'avion pour Barcelone.

Cobb connaissait un café fort sympathique, où il était allé une ou deux fois, pendant des vacances. Le métier d'extracteur payait assez bien pour qu'il pût se permettre des voyages réguliers. Il devait réfléchir à une façon d'aborder le jeune homme. Il avait quelques détails sur ce qui l'amenait à Barcelone, mais il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas débarquer à l'improviste, à moins de vouloir faire capoter une mission. D'après les informations qu'il détenait, son associé potentiel était ici depuis presque une semaine. Au vu du degré d'efficacité qu'on lui attribuait, il devrait bientôt avoir rempli sa part du contrat. En attendant, Cobb n'avait qu'à patienter.

**oOo**

Dom paya le chauffeur de taxi, et observa le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La terrasse du café _Libertad _était ensoleillée et bondée. Cobb sourit à une serveuse qui passait, et entreprit de se frayer un chemin entre les tables, les chaises, et les touristes. Il régnait autour de lui un désordre bon enfant. Par réflexe, il tenta de prendre une table peu exposée : il n'était pas menacé, mais certaines personnes peu crapuleuses voulant s'offrir ses services pouvaient avoir de drôles de manières. Il commanda un demi bien frais, et entama une longue attente.

Il était plus de quinze heures quand on tenta de le contacter. Cobb ne put voir le numéro de l'appelant, mais il décida de décrocher tout de même. Au bout de fil, c'était le néant. En fronçant les sourcils, il raccrocha, et prit le parti de changer de table, pour s'installer à l'intérieur. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Miles lui avait dit qu'il reconnaîtrait son homme au premier coup d'oeil. Cobb tentait donc de s'imaginer celui qu'il cherchait depuis tant de temps, tout en sachant au fond de lui qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Si le garçon lui-même était insaisissable, alors on ne pouvait espérer se saisir de son image. Abattu, Dom commanda à nouveau de quoi boire.

**oOo**

Il se passa encore une heure. Puis, Cobb, irrité, murmura à la serveuse qu'il allait s'absenter quelques secondes. Il devait aller aux toilettes.

**oOo**

Il était en route vers sa table quand la serveuse l'aborda en balbutiant des excusez, dans un mélange d'espagnol et d'anglais.

-_El señor_, il s'est installé, _he dicho que_ … _Pero_ … Il ne m'a pas écoutée. _Lo siento, lo siento_.

-C'est pas grave.

Tendu, il dépassa la jeune femme, en tentant d'apercevoir, à travers la foule des consommateurs, l'inconnu. Il fut obligé de s'avancer encore un peu plus. De là où il était, il pouvait voir que ses lunettes étaient toujours posées à leur place, à côté de son verre à moitié vide. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit l'intrus. Il lui sembla que tous les clients avaient disparu. Le regard de l'homme était fixé à l'endroit même où Cobb se tenait, ses yeux dans les siens. Dom eut l'impression d'être mis à nu. Il tenta de se raisonner, et de se convaincre que cette impression ne tenait que du fait qu'il était parfaitement au courant de ce que cet homme était capable de faire. Mais la certitude s'insinua en lui que le jeune homme savait sur lui tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il comprit ce que Miles avait voulu dire. Dom savait qu'il était en face de celui qu'il cherchait depuis tellement de temps. Lentement, il vint s'assoir en face de lui.

-Bonjour, Dominic Cobb, murmura l'homme, tête inclinée et léger sourire.

Impeccable, pensa Dom, cet homme était impeccable. On voyait que ce type était un maniaque du détail rien qu'à le regarder. Quel gamin de vingt ans irait porter un trois pièces gris?

-Dom, répondit Cobb. Je préfère Dom. Ou Cobb. Enchanté, Arthur.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit un peu plus. Il leva le bras et demanda :

-Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? Pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre …

Cobb commanda un demi, en se disant qu'Arthur savait probablement à quelle heure il était sorti de l'aéroport, ce qu'il avait commandé, où il s'était assis. Il eut envie de rire, en repensant à l'appel mystérieux qu'il avait reçu quelques temps plus tôt.

-Je vais prendre un Diabolo Menthe, dit Arthur, toujours souriant.

Alors que la serveuse s'éloignait, Cobb se prit à sourire à son tour.

* * *

_Cobb vous engage, si vous laissez une review ..._


End file.
